Worlds Away
by BirchWitch
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. When Sans decides to take up the mantle of older brother (AGAIN) and raise the tiny skeleton alongside a five-years old Papyrus, what could go wrong? Well except for the fact that he's only eight, and there happens to be an insane wizard out for his little bro's soul.
1. Andalus

Chapter 1: Andalus

Harry Potter was only one year old when he died. He died by the hand of Voldemort whom turned into ashes after the curse rebounded. Remember the fact that it was ashes and not dust.

When Sirius had arrived, the Potter parents were dead, and Harry was nowhere; it seemed he had completely vanished. The only thing left in his room was disintegrated body of Voldemort.

The wizards mourned.

Though, it must be said. Did you honestly think that was the end?

O-o-o-o-o-O

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled at the top of... wait he doesn't have lungs.

"Yeah what is it, Paps?" Papyrus was running towards him at great speed carrying a small bundle in his arms. What it contained, he had no idea.

"Look I found this over near one of my stations!" he tilted the bundle towards Sans, showing off a cute, small skeleton inside of the bundle of soft green blankets.

"Where the heck did this kid come from?" Sans questioned, taking the tiny baby into his arms and cradling him.

"I don't know, but I did find this note pinned to his blanket."

 _'Dear someone,_

 _If you are reading this then that means we are dead. We ask you to please take care of Harry for us, and don't tell anyone his name, he is in danger. Voldemort, a dark wizard wants to kill him due to a false prophecy. We need you to protect him, he is our last chance for hope in our world._

 _Lily and James Potter'_

"Sans, we have to keep him!" Sans couldn't say no. While he might be only eight and Papyrus was five, the small kid would be good for them, and Papyrus would get a new playmate when he had to work.

"Paps, we'll keep him, but he needs a new name." and as the two of them stared down at him, he opened eyes that looked like Sans' only a bright green flashed in them, and they were back to white. In that split second they decided.

"Andalus. His name is Andalus."

And so the world was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **4 years later...**

"Sans!" Andalus and Papyrus ran and hugged their brother when he finally got home. Sans laughed as was tackled to the ground in crushing hugs.

"Hey easy on the ribcage, kiddos! I can tell you missed me." he sat up suddenly and the skeleton kids almost fell over. They giggled. Sans rustled the mop of shadows on Andalus head, the shadows acted like hair, and looked like it too.

"So Paps, what have you and Andy been doing while I was gone?"

"Undyne came over! We played capture the human!" Papyrus yelled excitedly.

"An' I beat 'Pyrus, too!" Andalus squeaked happily.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! You jus' don' wanna' admit defeat, 'Pyrus!" he ducked and laughed when Papyrus swung a cardboard sword at him and it hit Sans' head instead.

Sans' eyes glowed blue and he smirked, "This means war." he ran to his room and pulled out a toy gun that shot marshmallows as ammo.

"Every skeleton for 'imself!" Andy said to Papyrus as he dashed to go hide in the kitchen cupboards.

"Don't leave me, Andy!" Papyrus yelled. Sans shot the first marshmallow, and Papyrus blocked it with his sword. Papyrus' eyes narrowed and he pulled on the red scarf Sans made for him. He jumped and threw his cardboard sword straight at the marshmallow gun. It hit and the toy gun fell from Sans' hands. Sans cackled and launched himself off the back of the couch, grabbing the sword and marshmallow gun from the floor.

Papyrus screamed and ran from his cackling brother, "MERCY, UNCLE, DON'T SHOOT!" Sans shot one last marshmallow. It almost hit...

Until it was engulfed in a bright green glow.

Both of the brother's eyes grew wide when they saw the culprit holding his hand out, the same colored glow surrounding his hand and burning brightly in his eyes.

"No way..." Sans whispered. Andalus was already showing an affinity towards skeleton magic? He was only five! Five! Sans magic didn't show up until he was eight! Even Papyrus hadn't gotten his magic yet!

"Andy, I need you to calm down..." Sans said slowly, the light faded from Andalus' eyes and the marshmallow fell to the floor. He was wide eyed and stared off in to space for a moment.

"Wicked..." he finally said, Sans and Papyrus sat down next to him and each put an arm around him. They sat and snuggled until they passed out on the floor with Sans acting as a pillow for both Papyrus and Andalus.

O-o-o-o-o-O

 **Two years later...**

"Sans?" Andalus crept into Sans' room, it was night and he just woke up from a nightmare; the same one that plagued him every night. "Sans?" he shook the sleeping skeleton's shoulder.

"What is it Andy?" Sans asked him tiredly, "Did you have that bad dream again?" Andalus nodded.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sans made room and Andy curled up next to him, Sans put an arm over him and pulled him close to his chest.

"Don't worry, kiddo. No one is gonna' hurt ya with me around." and they fell asleep with no nightmares for the rest of the night.

Sometime during the night, Papyrus wedged in and hugged them until he fell asleep too.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Sans woke up to being covered in siblings and his blankets stolen. He smirked and pushed both of them off, "Rise and shine, dorks!" he cackled and ran down the stairs.

"SAAAAANNNNNNSSSS!" they both yelled as they chased him down the stairs, only to find him with a very... specific instrument.

"Sans... where did you get that?" Papyrus asked.

"I joined a band." he grinned his famous grin. Andy face-palmed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, knowing that Sans probably wouldn't be making it due to Papyrus' ranting.

"Sans! You know that we can't afford a..." he trailed off and narrowed his eyes at him, knowing fully why he would pick _that_ instrument; damn you, Sans! And your love of bad puns!

"Say it, say it..." Sans' grin got wider.

Papyrus sighed in defeat, "We can't afford a trom _bone._ " Sans cackled again.

O-o-o-o-o-O

 **One year later...**

It was Halloween.

FUCKING HALLOWEEN.

"Ya know, I think the mystery isn't how we look so good in these costumes, I think it's how we got internet underground." Andy commented. They had watched every episode of _Steven Universe,_ and they had a particular fondness for the gems.

"This has got to be my best idea ever. I mean look we've got, Sansethyst, Pearlpyrus, and Gardalus."

"Don't take credit for everything, Sans. 'Pyrus came up with the idea, you just made the costumes." Andy punched Sans' arm.

"And do have any idea how long that took?" he whined, "Eight hours! One hour on mine, two on yours, and _five_ for Paps!"

"You poor, tortured, insignificant, soul." Papyrus grumbled, "I had to stand there and have needles pinned into me while you made my costume."

"Sorry, that's because I have to take you measurements, EVERY. SINGLE. MONTH. 'Cause you're on what seems to be an endless growth spurt, and you're already taller than me!" he cried out.

"We're never going to get candy at this point..." Andy mumbled. Sans' head turned towards him so quickly he thought it might fall off.

"I am _not_ goingto let these costumes go to waste."

And so he pulled then out the door to go collect candy. Later that night they were on a sugar high so bad that when they woke up, the house was trashed, and Andy was stuck to the ceiling from his clothes being covered in sticky candy.

They agreed to never speak of that night again.

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **And so we skip 6 years.**

 **You all might be wondering so I'll answer a few questions:**

 **Why is the story going so fast?**

 **This isn't going to be full of extreme skips, this is the only chapter with extreme time skips.**

 **Why the name Andalus?**

 **It's one of my favorite fonts, other than Comic Sans, and Papyrus.**

 **Will the Bros be going to Hogwarts?**

 **e-e Yessssss... but I'm _Nott_ going to give any details. (eue)**

 **Feel free to send any questions! I love answering them...**

" **Stay Hyper!"- _Birch_**


	3. Sans is such a Crybaby

Chapter 3: Sans is such a Crybaby

 **1 year later...**

"An owl?"

"An owl." Sans confirmed. For some reason there were owls showing up all over...

And one just visited their house.

And delivered a note.

To Harry Potter.

 _Shit._

"Sans... you're keeping something from me..." Andy said in suspicion.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've got that stupid look on your face that you only have when you're lying. You're also sweating." Sans sighed in defeat.

"Paps and I told you about how we found you and adopted you right?" Andalus nodded.

"Well... you had a different name. You're name was Harry Potter. I don't even know how you got here... all that we know is that you're parents are dead, and that there's an evil wizard out for you." Sans wasn't the best with feelings, and was always rather blunt, but he didn't have any other way of telling him. The light faded from his eyes and he hung his head.

"Sans... my name is Andalus. It's Andalus. This isn't going to change anything. You're still my brother and I'm still yours. You and 'Pyrus took me in. You raised me... this doesn't change anything." he hugged Sans, noticing the droplets running down his face.

"Damn... I guess we're gonna' have to call a plumber, we've got leaking water... heh..."

"It's a good thing Papyrus isn't home... he would go overboard trying to cheer you up." Sans laughed softly.

"Yeah he would. But we've got a letter to read."

O-o-o-o-o-O

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Papyrus kicked the door open, returning from training with Undyne.

"Papyrus." Sans said, "We have to talk."

"Why?" Sans gestured to the letter on the table.

"Oh."

"Yea, 'oh'."

"So what do we do?"

"... I don't know."

Andalus looked at them and face-palmed.

"We're not going to get anywhere at this rate." he started writing on the invitation to "Hogwarts".

"What are you doing...?" Sans asked him.

"Telling them that I'm not going without my brothers."

"But we're not eleven, dude."

"YEAH, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO!?"

"Dude, we have magic right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then we use magic." Sans nodded, pulling a notebook out of his hoodie.

"Alright, so that would require... long term charms, preferably on an object of value that we always keep close..." he started to scribble down ideas furiously.

"Right well... I'll go give this to the owl." Andalus got up and handed the letter to the bird, which flew away immediately.

"How did an owl even get here?" he mumbled to himself as he walked upstairs to go nap.

O-o-o-o-o-O

 **1 hour later...**

Andalus knocked on Sans' door. "Sans are you okay in there?! You've been crying for the past hour! I don't think that's healthy, considering that non-monster skeletons can't even produce tears at all!" he opened the door and saw Sans curled up and rocking himself on his bed.

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay..." Andalus looked over and saw that he was watching the season finale of _Steven Universe_ for the fifth time. Oh.

"Don't you see Andy!? Wizards don't have internet! I can't do this! I'll miss the next few Steven Bombs, and Alphys will kill me!" he continued to sob even harder, and Andy looked at him incredulously.

"I swear you love making yourself cry because of this show..." he backed out of the room slowly and closed the door.

"Why is Sans crying?" Papyrus asked him as he shut the door.

"He's subjecting himself to the season finale of Steven Universe over and over again." Papyrus nodded sagely; Sans was an absolute nerd. He would never admit though.

"Right well... the owl dropped this off." he handed the note to Andy and walked to his room to go pack.

 _' Dear mister Potter,_

 _We will gladly accept you and your brothers, Sans and Papyrus Tipografia, into our walls. We hope you understand that this small mistake on our part will not go unnoticed, and hope you understand that we deeply apologize for not noticing your brothers, and their magic potential. We expect to see you next term._

 _Best of wishes, Minerva McGonagall'_

"Hey, Sans!"

"What!?" the muffled reply came from behind his door.

"Pack your bags!" Andy could have _sworn_ he heard an 'Awesome!' after that.

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **First up: questions!**

 **To the guest reviewer that asked me about school:**

 **Yes I do have school, and that is one of the main reasons I'm not getting these out faster. I also have a split family, so my main computer is sometimes inaccessible.**

 **Why is this chapter so short?**

 **Because I want to get more chapters out a faster rate, so I have to post shorter chapters sometimes in order to try and satisfy you guys! ;)**

 **Will you ever put this on hiatus?!**

 **I'll try not to, but around the beginning of Summer I won't be posting too often. (Exams!)**

 **Why the last name, "Tipografia"?**

 **It means 'typeface' in Esperanto, and that may not be the most accurate translation, but it works.**

 **AND HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING I COULD CRY!**

 **I can't believe that I already have this many follows/favorites!**

 **Undertale fans have to stick together!**

" **Stay Hyper!"- _Birch_**


	4. Cross-Cultural Complications

Chapter 4: Cross-Cultural Complications

The barrier.

The thing that separates Monsters from Humans.

"How are we supposed to get passed this thing?" Andalus asked Sans as he pulled his hand back quickly when the conflicting magic shocked him.

"I should be able to put a hole in it with one of my Gaster Blasters. It won't last long, and it won't take the barrier down completely, but my magic will be enough to bend the space around it." he answered his younger brother.

He summoned one of the goat-like dragon skulls and the pure white beam of light seared a hole in the practically invisible barrier, his hand was cloaked in blue and the edges of the barrier was as well, though they started to close.

"Hurry guys, this won't last!" they ran through with their bags in tow.

Only to meet a strange tabby cat on the other side, with a stiff posture. That turned into a human.

"My name is professor McGonagall, you are Sans, Papyrus, and Harry, yes?" she asked them.

"With all due respect professor McGonagall, my name is Andalus." she nodded.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot, my apologies Mr. Tipografia. Now I'm sure you're all aware of your situation, most monsters aren't seen as civilized beings in wizard society, not that I know why. The amount of prejudice has never made sense to me. Now come along, we have to go get your school supplies, and meet with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Why are we meeting the Headmaster personally, professor?" Sans asked her with his eyes narrowed.

"The Headmaster requested specifically to see you three. He wants to go over some details about your stay at Hogwarts."

"Alright then..."

"Now, hang on to my arm." they did as told.

And they flashed away with a loud pop.

O-o-o-o-o-O

The appeared in a bar, with loudly conversing occupants swinging wands and drinking what Sans thought _might_ be alcohol.

"Good evenin', Mrs. McGonagall, would you like anything?" Tom, the bartender asked her while scrubbing a glass. Sans was reminded of Grillby, and how he would always talk to him when he visited. He yanked his hood over his head while Andy put on his pilot goggles and Papyrus pulled his scarf over the lower half of his face.

"Not today, Tom, I have students that need to get their supplies. Maybe another time." Tom waved goodbye as they walked out into an alleyway off of the bar.

"Why are we in an alley Professor?" Papyrus asked her. She smiled a rare smile at him and tapped a pattern out on the brick wall.

They gasped in awe as an entire street full of shops and wizards wearing every color of the rainbow appeared in front of their eyes.

Professor McGonagall threw an arm up dramatically, "Welcome to the Wizarding World!"

O-o-o-o-o-O

The brothers were in a clothing shop to get their school uniform. Not a pleasant experience, especially with that annoying blonde-haired kid ranting about "their kind" and "filthy monsters".

"Are we sure he's your age? He acts like a two year old. And we're talking about how an _eight-year old_ _me_ raised you; me of all people!" Sans whispered to Andalus as he was being fitted. Andalus had to smother his laughter his hand and had tears in his eyes.

"I guess we could say that he's not the most colorful crayon in the box, nor the sharpest tool in the shed, which is funny considering that our bodies are magical constructs and we don't even have brains or any physical organs to process thought." they snickered, including Papyrus, which was actually really sad, because he has the longest streak for not laughing at his brothers' jokes.

"Are you even listening to me? My father will be hearing about this; he's one of the highest ranking Ministry officials." Draco said smugly.

"Oh!" Sans said a completely innocent look on his face, "I've never heard of your father, I probably won't ever. The Ministry can't control "our kind" as you so lightly say. We fall under the rule of King Asgore, not your government." he had one eye open; his left, "So I would stop your petty racism and grow a backbone." a light blue flickered in his eye menacingly.

Draco paled as he looked at him and started shivering, "Maybe someday you'll come out of your pathetic shell, but until then... stay away from my family." they left the store with their uniforms in bags.

"Nice." Andy commented.

"I try."

O-o-o-o-o-O

The trips to the other stores weren't nearly as interesting, though they did have to forcefully pull Sans away form the potions shop, and Andy away from the Nimbus display.

"But it looks so cool!" he cried.

"First years can't bring brooms to the school. Maybe you can try out for the team next year." McGonagall said lightly.

"Don't worry Andy I was sure to pack the Thunderbird for ya'." Sans whispered to him.

"Thank you, Sans." Andy looked happy and skipped all the way to the next shop.

"Now, as monsters I know you don't need a magical focus to perform magic." the brothers nodded, "So instead I decided to get you all pets." they stopped in front of a shop that said "Eeylops Owl Emporium".

"They don't have just owls though, there are many kinds of creatures, you can pick anyone that you want."

They looked around for a bit, most of the animals either hissed or cowered away from them. Papyrus was disheartened until he felt soft fur nuzzle against the back of his head. He reached behind his head and was surprised to find a small gray bunny in the palm of his hand. It blinked up at him headbutted his hand.

"Awwww, you're so cute!" he squealed. The bunny stood on it's hind legs and puffed up the fur on it's chest heroically, soaking up the praise Papyrus gave it.

Sans was walking towards the back of the store and he saw a puff of white fur run behind some of the cages. He sighed it seemed that there were no animals that would-

Something jumped on top of his skull. It stood there for a second before lying down and not moving. He reached up and brought it down to look at it.

It was some kind of snow cat, with long fur, whiskers, and big paws. It drowsily opened one golden eye and looked at him before climbing back up onto his head and going to sleep.

"Yeesh, I thought I was the lazy one."

Andy looked at the owls, he wanted something sky worthy, ready to take on any challenge. A snowy owl sat in a cage and was clearly trying to pick the lock, it looked at him and gestured to the lock.

He opened the cage and the owl swooped onto his shoulder, tapping his head affectionately.

They walked up to the front desk, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow at their choices. Papyrus continued to praise the tiny animal in his palm.

"I suppose that you've found the animal to your preference." they nodded, except Sans, as he still had the kitten on his head, "Alright, we'll take these ones."

The clerk coughed as he saw the animals, "Are you sure? Those are some of the most feisty animals in here, especially the female snowy owl, and the male pygmy rabbit. Also you are aware of what cat you got right? That's a Canadian lynx and kneazle mix! I'm surprised he didn't hiss at you, kneazles are extremely intelligent, while rather lazy. So, are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll take them." they chirped.

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **Q/A:**

 _ **What will the reaction be to skeletons attending Hogwarts?**_

 **There are going to be some _very_ mixed reactions. That's all I'll say.**

 _ **Will there be a Golden Trio?**_

 **No. I don't really see Sans or Papyrus actually getting along with Ron or Hermione. Unless they reform or something, and this isn't one of those fics.**

 _ **How are you going to present Snape?**_

 **This is actually going to be one of the biggest things, but basically the brothers are going to look at him in a _very different light_ as he has _no clue_ who Andalus is. The only people that do know are Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sans, and Papyrus.**

 _ **Font names?**_

 **I'm pretty sure that it's basically a tradition amongst skeletons to give their kids font names. Kind of like how there are some families that constantly pass down a single name in human culture.**

 _ **Wizarding World's reaction to Andy's name?**_

 **Yeah trust me, once the beans are spilled Andy's going to be extremely pissed off.**

 _ **Is this going to follow the books?**_

 **In some ways. Otherwise, HELL NO!**

 **ALSO! A big thank you to those of you that follow, favorite, and review! You have all been patient, and that's a big help. I love getting reviews; they encourage me to write more often. And cyber cookies to those of you that encourage me to do well in school, I'll try my best for you!**

" **Stay Hyper!"- _Birch_**


	5. Pun Wars

Chapter 5: Pun Wars- The Papyrus Attempts to Strike Back

"I didn't expect that outing to go as well as it had." McGonagall commented. Andy shrugged in response.

She glanced down at a strange pocket watch. Her eyes widened slightly, "Ah, it seems that we got done earlier than expected..."

She looked at them and smiled a genuine smile, "You boys wouldn't mind going to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor for a treat would you?"

"Sounds _cool_ to me." Sans joked, while Andy tried to bite his non-existent lower lip to keep Papyrus from hearing his giggle.

It didn't work.

"You have got to be _joking_ , Sans." Papyrus punned back, and oh deAR LORD! They were starting up one of their pun battles. This only happened once a blue moon; never caught on film before; a VERY RARE Pepe.

 **(*The author is starting to realize she's memeing too hard.)**

"Oh, hello vague text box!" Papyrus greeted. Andy sighed dramatically, maybe not today, but he could bet five gold to the vague text box that it would start something.

 **(*Vague text box shouts that it has a name!)**

Minny, as dubbed by the Marauders, was wondering silently if they were experiencing group hallucination. She wouldn't be surprised. Monsters, while normally civilized beings like everyone else, were still really weird.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Hello Minerva! I didn't expect you to drop by!" Florean, the owner of the small parlor exclaimed.

"I figured that I would introduce the new students to the wonders of the Wizarding World. What way is better than food bonding?" a small smile played on her lips.

"Why you're right of course!" he cried, "What can I get for you?"

Sans looked at the options on the board, "Can I have uhhhh... the Blue Moon with star bit sprinkles?"

Florean looked a tad surprised, then laughed, "Maybe getting some of those recipes from a friend was a good idea!"

"How about some strawberry gelato?"

"Good choice!"

"I'll just have mint chocolate chip." Andy said shyly.

"Alright, you can all sit down outside and I'll be right back!"

As they sat down, Papyrus noticed Sans reading a book. Weird. Why would he be reading now of all times?

"Sans? What are you reading?"

"Oh it's nothing, bro." he said as he casually tossed _'How To Make Friends and NOT Be an Absolute Loner Who Only Talks To His Family'_ back into his shopping bag. His grin seemed more relaxed than usual.

They licked their ice cream happily until it was time to go see Dumbledore.

"We can't apparate onto Hogwarts, so instead we're going to use the floo network from here," she took a bit of the powder from the pot a threw into the fire-place, "Remember to say the name directly."

"Hogwarts!"

O-o-o-o-o-O

They appeared in a relatively large room, which looked to be an office. It was filled with many trinkets, and had thing suspended from the ceiling.

"Ah, Minerva, you're early." they heard a voice call out and they looked to see a man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"Would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

 **O-o-o-o-o-O**

 **Alternate Chapter Name: How to be absolutely late while the characters are early, because Birch just loves irony.**

 **I'M REALLY FLUCKIN' SORRY. LIKE HOW DO GUYS PUT UP WITH MEEEEEEE**

 **Ho ho! Questions to be answered!**

 _ **What houses will the bros be in?**_

 **Good question! I'm not going to spoil anything, but uhhhhhhh... you'll find out when they get sorted! (*In other words, she hasn't planned.) SHUDDAP REBECCA! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SIS, DOES NOT MEAN YOU MAY TELL THEM MY PLANS!**

 _ **Will Moldy have a bad time?**_

 **LikE You HaD tO AsK. (*She means most definitely.)**

 _ **Why is nobody freaking out about the skeletons?**_

 **HAHAHAHAH cough HHAHA hack HAHA... YOU WILL SEE MY FRIEND! THERE WILL BE DRAMA! BLOODSHED! AND A... surprising lack of romance. (*Birch isn't going to be doing any romance sub-plots; she wants to focus mainly on the relationship of the brothers.)**

 _ **OK, but seriously how did you pick Andalus?**_

 **I did a project and used it once upon a time. Years later I remembered it, and thought _'*Oh how cool would that be'_ and here we are.**

 _ **Is Frisk, and by extension, Charisk, going to be in the story?**_

 **Hmmmm... maybe. To a certain extent, I mean. Probably not going to be TOO prominent if either of them show up... (*Trust me you'll be seeing them.)**

 **ALSO! Shoutout to oochya and their absolutely lovely review! AND doughxDude87! (*Birch just wants to express how much you guys made her day when she was down.)**

 **And yes, the pun onslaught will be coming. And uh, you probably noticed someone!**

 **(*Yo.)**

 **That's just my sis! She's my beta! And also a part-time narrator! _*Yeah we work on this simultaneously... at the same computer. She quite literally watches everything I do in real time._**

" **Stay Hyper!"- _Birch_**


	6. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE! (IMPORTANT UPDATE)**

 **Hi, I'm Birch, the author of this fic.**

 **Ok, I'm not going to dance around details- this fic is no longer being written BY ME. I have lost confidence in myself to continue writing it- this will not affect my other fics.**

 **I honestly jumped into the Undertale fandom, and over time, began to start hating it.**

 **I don't want to stop writing or loving Undertale as a whole... but the fandom has gone too far in my opinion, and I would rather not be associated with it.**

 **This doesn't mean that it won't continue- I just won't be writing it.**

 **I might get a TON of flak for this, but this story is now up for adoption.**

 **I'm sorry, I wanted to be direct about this, I won't give you all the whole 'Life Got In The Way' speech, because you all deserve better than that.**

 **I need to mention that if someone adopts the story, I'm not going to have you copy the first chapters completely- only the idea. The rest is up to you.**

 **If anyone is willing to adopt the story, just PM me. Just because I won't do something doesn't mean you guys should suffer.**

 **Sorry for being an ass- _Birch_**


End file.
